


At Your Side

by crimsonadvent



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Modern Era, Romance, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonadvent/pseuds/crimsonadvent
Summary: There are days we're whole, days in which we are in pieces but I'd rather have days at your side.===31 Days, 31 Prompts for all the days of October. Modern days for Talon and Quinn. Mentions of numerous League characters. My celebratory piece for my birth month





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I'm back to writing my OTP for League of Legends. Despite it becoming a waning game these recent years, League is still one of my favorite series to write about. I miss the old lore, some of the changes is a little wonky in my avenue.
> 
> This fic is updated in the same time as the version in fanfiction.net.

**Day 1: Talon and Quinn sharing a cake/ice cream/ dessert**

* * *

Sepia eyes stare at the sweet in the middle of the living room coffee table. It's well into the night, 10:30 to be exact. If he had to be honest, now was not the appropriate time to have any sort of sweets.

He cards his calloused fingers through his long hair. It had been a long day from his tasks in the Du Couteau enterprise, with Katarina ordering him around a lot. He slides his shoes off, plucking them from the floor and into the rack by the doorway. He slides his blazer off his form, tucking it within the crook of his elbow as he steps into the living room.

The woman in question was missing though noticing the movie playing on the television and the warm cup of tea beside the confection, she's not been gone that long.

"Quinn?" His voice carries over the sound of the movie.

There's a muttered curse from the kitchen before a familiar mop of purple hair emerges above the counter top that divides the kitchen and the living room. Her golden eyes appraise him and a sheepishly smile breaks on her face. "Hey, welcome home."

He makes his way to the kitchen, placing his coat over the counter before encircling his arms around her waist, "Is this really the welcome I deserve after a long day at work?" He teases and presses his nose on her cheek.

"Well now, if you are so demanding. Quite affectionate for my usual Talon." She wraps her arms around his neck and stands on her toes to press a kiss on his lips, "Welcome home." He hums against her skin, pressing his lips to hers for another kiss before he gives her space. He shifts his gaze to the mess of items and the open cupboard, "So, are you going to tell me what you are looking for?"

"I was actually looking for the honey." She looks away, a blush on her cheeks. Foiled.

Shaking his head, Talon looks at the woman in his arms with an exasperated gaze, "A cake and you're still looking for honey to pair with your tea? That's going to give you diabetes, sooner or later."

She sighs, letting a pout play on her lips; truly she can be so childish with him, "I just really need my sweets tonight, all right. A tiring day with working on the recent sketches that Jhin asked for."

"Ah, that maniacal client of yours."

She takes a hold of the blood red tie around his neck and undoes it with ease, "Yes, that man. You know how unnerving he can be to work with." He doesn't look convinced but eases his ring of arms around her. He makes his way to the cupboards across their spot, reaching up to the suspended ones. He fishes out an ornate jar with amber liquid from the perch.

Honey colored eyes look at him apprehensively, "So that's where you keep them! And you put them in a place I couldn't reach too!" She huffs as he places the jar in her open hands. Rolling his sleeves up to his elbows, Talon lets another sigh escape his lips, "Well, if you don't engorge on the honey so much, I don't have to put it there. Your tea is going to cool and you're going to miss out on the movie if you monger here." He shoos her away, and the Demacian shuffles back to her spot in the living room.

Left in the kitchen, Talon serves himself some of the chamomile tea she's fond of, he could use some to help him relax. Fishing out a tie from the deep pocket of his slacks, he keeps his hair in a loose ponytail as he lets the tea sit. Leaning on the counter, he has a good view of the movie and the woman who's intent on devouring the cake in front of her.

Quinn pauses the movie and turns towards him, she pats the space beside her, "Come here."

He sips his tea, arching a brow.

"Come on, Talon. Sit with me. You look like you need some relaxation."

He takes another sip before making his way to the spot beside her, placing his mug on the table. She still hasn't turned the movie on play; however, she picks up a forkful of cake and angles the serving towards him.

He grimaces, "You know I'm not one for sweets."

"Come on, it's really good. I got it from the recently opened bakery, Leona's." She pushes the serving near to his lips. He keeps them shut, angling himself away from her.

"Quinn." He warns her, eyeing the treat then to the woman sitting beside himself.

"Come on, a small serving isn't going to hurt right?"

"It's really late for sweets."

"It's only a small serving. Please, it's really good." She pouts, and Talon sighs once more before he opens his mouth. She grins and slides the serving of cake through his lips, it easily melts in his mouth. The buttercream was smooth and the strawberries fresh and tart. Contrary to what he believed, it wasn't as sweet as it looked.

"It's good isn't it." She grins at his side, placing the fork back on the plate as she takes a sip from her sweetened tea.

"Quite unusual for your usual choice of sweets."

"Actually, Lux dropped by and brought the cake." She takes another serving and hums as she savors the sweet. There's leftover icing at the corner of her lips to which Talon is studying. Quinn takes another serving, ignoring the icing as she takes another bite.

He shrugs, taking her chin in his fingers to face him. His tongue laps at the frosting, cleaning the confection before it can fall unto her shirt. He laps the flavor off her skin before releasing his hold on her chin. There's a dark blush on her pale cheeks and her golden eyes are wide in surprise.

"What?"

"That was uncalled for." She stabs the remnants of the cake before pressing it to his lips, "You had icing on your lips." He chuckles, chewing the serving with ease. He grabs his mug, taking a sip from his tea to wash the sugar off his tongue. That was more sugar than he wanted for the night.

"You could have used your fingers to wipe it off." She eyes him, murmuring the words behind her mug. Sneaky, sneaky man. He caught her off-guard.

"You make it so easy." He slides his fingers through his hair as he fishes the remote to resume the movie. It was one of the recent anime series that's on the rave, Kimetsu no Yaiba was it?

Talon notices her eyes focused and he shifts his gaze back to her, an eyebrow raised. There's still a prominent blush on her cheeks as she focuses her gaze on the television, the main character's friend screaming on the screen.

A devious smirk plays on the Noxians lips, he wraps his arm around her shoulder and bends his head lower. His lips a breadth away from her ear,

"You've eaten so much sugar tonight. What do you plan to do to burn it all off?"


	2. Day 2

**Day 2: Quinn traveling long distances to see Talon**

* * *

"You're hoping to see Mr. Du Couteau, specifically Mr. Talon Du Couteau who is the Chief Audit Officer?" The receptionist asked, there's a wary tone in her voice. Quinn feels a vein throb along her temple, it's been a good five minutes since she was entertained.

She fixes the strap of her knapsack, eager to ease the weight off her shoulders. The well-dressed woman with her well manicured nails and her nicely done hair can't help but wonder what a random woman dressed in casual clothing could want with their CAO.

Still, Quinn took the long commute to visit the Noxian. He'd been out of their shared home during the early hours, coming home to sleep beside her well into the dawn. She'd been worried, the hectic schedule was due to the recent opening of a branch in Ionia. Being the son of a major corporation can truly be a lot of work.

"I have a meeting with him today, I'm sure he's mentioned that." The Demacian presses on, she was a little miffed at being held in the lobby. The message she sent through the app was left ignored and she couldn't help but wonder if he's still in a meeting.

The receptionist presses on a few keys, her spectacles reflecting the harsh glare of the computer as she sifted through the man's schedule. "He never mentioned about setting aside some time for a – "

"Quinn, Quinn Woods." The mention of her family caused the receptionist to arch a brow. Du Couteau was a very prominent name in the Noxian empire and to have a random individual ask for the son's attention would certainly garner such a response. Despite the very clear disdain from the woman's features, Quinn tries to stretch her patience.

She shifts her arm, the clockface of her wristwatch indicating it's just seven minutes left before lunch. Her stomach growls at the thought and she pats it, hoping to ease the hunger pangs that have been present since she left the house two hours ago. She shifts her weight to her other leg, leaning on the tall desk to ease the discomfort of how heavy her pack was.

"There's no mention of a meeting with a Quinn Woods. I'm afraid I can't help you but you're free to walk out the building." The receptionist had a smug air once the words left her lips. Quinn let out another sigh, dragging her blunt nails along her scalp to ease the frustration bubbling inside of her. She fishes her smartphone out of her pocket, checking the messages once more. Still, it's left ignored.

There's apprehension, annoyance and despair bubbling inside her gut but Quinn remains stalwart, "I think there's been a misunderstanding. If you could please connect me to him, I'm sure - "

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Mr. Du Couteau is a very busy man and hardly trifles with individuals he doesn't know." She lets a smirk play on her lips. Quinn feels her eyes twitch at the sight, she balls her hands into a first holding herself back. She really wanted to wipe that smug look off her face.

She drags her hand through her hair once more, clearly frustrated at the situation. She opens her mouth, hoping to send a retort her way but she's stopped by someone calling her name.

"Quinn?"

The Demacian in question and the receptionist turn to the elevator doors. A woman with flowing brown hair with a wide grin on her pale face makes hasty steps towards her. "Cass!" Quinn's quick reply surprises the receptionist who is staring wide-eyed at the exchange.

The youngest Du Couteau child wraps her arms around the Demacian, her green eyes appraising Quinn's look. In turn, Quinn can't help but feel a little self-conscious in her loose navy-blue hoodie and her faded gray jeans. Scuffing the toe of her sneakers on the floor, she pales in comparison to the designer clothes that Cassiopeia's worn.

"It's been so long since I last seen you. Father's birthday perhaps?" She nuzzles her cheek to the shorter woman, curse the heels. "Are you here for Talon? We've just finished a meeting and are going to have lunch in the restaurant nearby."

"Ah, if it isn't Miss Woods." Markus's warm appraisal reaches her ears and she flush a deep scarlet. Dressed to the nines, Markus Du Couteau joins them both. He presses a chaste kiss to her cheek before giving her space, "It's good to see you here my dear. Quite a distance from where you two are staying."

"Thank you, sir, I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Nonsense. You are family after all, come join us for lunch." He offers, Cassiopeia still clinging to her arm with a vice grip. She rubs the back of her head ruefully, "I wouldn't want to impose."

"We haven't seen you in months and despite Father requesting your presence, Talon has been quite busy to acquiesce."

Speak of the devil.

A familiar redhead and brunette emerged from the latest elevator. Their heated argument clearly displacing the professional appearance of their clothing. Despite her very office-themed approach, Katarina's spitfire of a tongue was getting the best of her. Talon held a deadpan look, but annoyance was clearly written on his face.

"I told you, we're going to relocate some of your staff to Ionia." Katarina seethed. Talon sighing, a loud one too. "And I refuse to have such a thing done."

"Katarina. Talon." Markus cleared his throat, while pleased with how passionate his children are at running the family business; the lobby was the least ideal place to have such a discussion. Markus's interruption was enough to break their quarrel and their father gestures to Quinn.

"Perhaps we can have a nice meal together?" Markus turns to Quinn, but his son makes his way to her. He stands opposite of Cassiopeia, taking her hand by his side. Sepia eyes study her quietly before sighing, why does he sigh a lot in her presence?

"Did you wait long?" His voice is soft, a tone meant only for her. Quinn blushes, the entire family's attention on her, "W-well, it took some time. I tried to contact you, but you weren't reading my messages."

"We were busy with the meeting. Let's have lunch."

"Actually…" She trails off, embarrassment coloring her cheeks further. He arches a brow before fishing his own phone from his pocket to read whatever he wrote her. He lets a rare smile lighten his features before turning to his father, "I'll be having lunch here for the mean time. Maybe we can join you for dessert?"

"Oh, definitely. Come now dear sister, I'm starving." Cassiopeia gives Quinn another quick peck on the cheek before joining Katarina and her father.

"You should show her around Talon. And don't forget to let us know if you're going to catch up." Katarina huffed but she clearly cared for her younger brother.

Markus pats the Demacian' s shoulder, "Well then, we shall see you later."

The trio made their way out of the building leaving Quinn, Talon and the receptionist. Her Noxian boyfriend turns to the receptionist with a miffed expression, "Clear my schedule for the afternoon."

"But sir- "

"Clear it. I'll settle them tomorrow." He laces his fingers around her and guides her towards the gardens. The annoyed crease on his brows present with each step they took away from the lobby. The garden was beautiful, filled with numerous flora that had been flown from central Noxus. He guides them to a shaded table, pulling the chair for her to sit before he took the seat across her.

Quinn slides the straps of her bag, settling it upon the empty seat beside her. She brings out two containers and some utensils, setting them in front of her. Talon pries each one open, pleased to see pasta and potato salad on the menu.

"You don't cook often." He comments, taking a spoon and diving into the pasta.

"But I can cook, at the very least." She watches him take a bite, chewing at her cooking. No matter how many times she's cooked for him, she's still apprehensive of her ability to cook.

"This is good. I like the extra kick of pepper. Go on and eat, your stomach has been growling nonstop since earlier." He pushes a serving in front of her face and Quinn relents to taking a bite. Humming at the taste of food on her tongue, she was hungry.

"Thank you for coming to visit." Talon murmurs as they finished their meal, the containers empty, and their bellies filled.

"Well, when you're so busy to hang out, the least I can do is visit." He has a sad smile, reaching out to rub her knuckles with his calloused hand. "I'll make it up to you."

It's rare for Talon to be affectionate in public but seeing him relaxed and touching her in such a manner made the long trip worth it.

"You owe me dessert." Quinn slowly keeps the containers, mentally reminding herself to wash them when he gets home.

"Indeed. I've told them we've just finished eating. Come on, I've cleared the entire afternoon for you." He takes hold of her hand, tucking it in the crook of his elbow.

"I'll take you up on that." She grins up at him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips as they step out of the building.


	3. Day 3

**Day 3: Quinn and Talon watching a horror movie. Quinn is scared to sleep alone, so Talon keeps them awake, all night (talking whatever comes to mind).**

* * *

He stretches his arm over his head, the clock reading eleven p.m. as he waits for the coffee maker to finish. The ding is a welcome sound and he serves himself a mug of black coffee. His bare feet pads along the polished wooden floor, the dim lighting of the room giving a relaxing appeal compared to the harsh lighting of the office.

He sits on the couch, finishing some documents that were due the next morning. This might be the workload that was scheduled yesterday biting him back in the arse.

However, he was hardly bothered, clearing his entire afternoon was a worthwhile escape from the constant demands the stockholders have been expecting out of him.

He lets his fingers fly on the keys before pausing and shifting his gaze to the open doorway leading to their bed room.

A mop of messy purple hair is the first thing he sees before he captures the worried glance of a certain Demacian. He rolls his shoulders before leaning on the couch, completely ignoring the glaring screen of the laptop in front of him for the mean time.

"Can't sleep?" He has a small smile on his face, already expecting this turnabout of events.

Quinn sighs before pushing herself off the door frame and making her way to the couch. She collapses on the open space, letting her head fall unto his lap, pulling one of the throw pillows and hugging the item. She buries her face into the soft material, sighing as she relaxes against him.

He hums, fingers already sifting through her short locks. "I take it you underestimated that scary movie you watched earlier."

Quinn glares at him despite her prone form before sighing against the pillow. She tries her best not to close her eyes, or else the images would play in her mind again. "I can't understand why Lux and Ez really like horror movies. Don't they worry about dreaming those things? How are you able to be so relaxed after watching a horror movie?" There was an accusation in her voice.

"Well, they're not like you so they don't dream about horror movies." He drags his blunt end of his finger nails along her scalp. Quinn lets out a hum, snuggling against the cloth of his pajamas. He chuckles, she acts so much like a cat despite opting for a roc as a pet.

"How do you not think about those scary things when you close your eyes?" She murmurs, weary honey-colored eyes focused on him. He shifts his gaze, focusing on the new mail notification on the laptop but he continues to card his fingers through her hair. "Have you considered thinking it's just makeup?"

"That's not really convincing." She presses her head against his fingers, enjoying the soothing sensation his fingers summon against her skull. She closes her eyes, enjoying the familiarity of his touch. He's silent for a while, causing the Demacian to be worried. She tilts her head up, her golden eyes focused on him.

"Talon?"

He ceases his ministration, leaning down to press an awkward kiss on her chapped lips. "I was thinking why I don't dream about horror movies. Maybe I just don't think too much about it." He leans back on the couch, shifting a bit as he feels his muscles numb a bit with his current position.

"Anyways, you've been to the aviary recently?" He resumes his actions, tucking the strands of her hair behind her ears.

"Yeah, I visited last Wednesday." She closes her eyes once more, hugging the pillow to herself.

"How is Valor?"

"The same as always, a spoiled child."

"But he's your spoiled child, Quinn." He chuckles at the thought, wincing lightly at how spiteful the roc was during their first meeting.

"That is true. I should go hunting one of these days. You should join us." She gazes at him, a small smile on her lips. There's a weariness on her gaze as a yawn interrupts her.

"Hmm, when we've settled the Ionian branch. It'll take time." He drags his fingers through his hair, feeling a little stressed at the prospect of more documents to manage. This was not his forte after all.

"Or we could visit Ionia with Valor, I've been wanting to meet some of the Vastaya that Cass keeps talking about."

"Ah, you mean Xayah and Rakan? They are a pleasing couple." He bites back on his words. Rakan, he can work with but Xayah is a difficult Vastaya to settle things with. The bad blood between the Vastaya and Noxians ran deep but Markus is doing his best to sort out the ordeal.

"I hear they're a quirky bunch." She yawns once more, turning to her side. Her cheek pressed against his thigh. It's easier for him to sift through her locks. "Are you growing your hair? It's longer than usual."

"I'm trying but I get annoyed when it gets too long." She lazily brings her hand up, taking his hand and pressing a kiss against his palm. "You're making me sleepy."

He chuckles, resting his hand against her cheek, "That's the plan."

"Have I told you I really like listening to your voice?"

"No, you haven't but the thought is appreciated." He caress her cheek, lulling her further to sleep.

"Good night." She whispers softly, eyes fluttered close as she curls herself. He shifts his lap a little, easing the pressure and putting a pillow under her head.

"Good night." He shifts his focus back on the laptop, eager to get this task done as soon as he can.

"I love you." She breathes out softly, hugging the pillow in a vice grip against her chest. She's fast asleep once the words slip through her lips, her soft breathing filling the room with a drowsy air.

He smiles, bending down to press his lips against her temple, "I know."


	4. Day 4

**Day 4: Quinn and Talon having a snowball fight**

* * *

It's not often that Quinn has to be a diplomatic figure for Demacia. However, having close ties with the nobility due to her close friendship with Lux as well as being friendly terms with the Prince of the monarchy has its merits.

It's no wonder the pair are trudging through the snow towards the Demacian Embassy in Freljord. Talon grumbles under his breath, the cold biting through his clothes. As a Noxian, he was not well suited for the frigid year long winter of Freljord.

Quinn pats him arm soothingly, she'd been through countless diplomatic missions to this country thus well-versed in the below freezing temperatures. "We'll get some hot chocolate once we get there." The harsh red of his cheeks was an unusual pallor for the Noxian but Quinn can't help but stare at it for long.

"You'll be the only one enjoying such a drink." He murmurs, lips quite dry from the cold. He swipes his tongue over the chapped skin, wincing at the sharp pangs.

"Don't worry, they have black chocolate too. That would work well for you right?" He hums a response, letting out a sigh once the signage for the Demacian Embassy finally appraised their eyes. The couple makes their way inside, delighting at the heating as Quinn leaves Talon to sort himself in front of the fireplace.

"Ms. Woods correct?" A pale haired woman address and Quinn smiles in turn. "Yes, that's me. Thank you for receiving the documents from Ashe."

"Queen Ashe has specifically mentioned about you and how urgent the paperwork was that you requested." Quinn tends to forget she's handling royalty at times, mentally berating herself for not addressing Freljord's queen properly. "Yes, indeed, I asked Queen Ashe for specific documents."

The pale haired woman gauges her reaction before nodding and taking a big envelope from the pile from her side. She places it in front of Quinn's gaze, patting on the special wax seal that was Ashe's. She also takes a bag with silver snowflakes embroidered on the dark blue background, placing it on top of the parcel. "The Queen also send her regards. She's mentioned about specific trinkets that might help you on your way back."

Quinn eyes the ornate bag with much glee, she'd requested some tea that were distinctly Freljordian from her previous letter. The Demacian eases the strap of her duffle bag off her shoulders, sliding the items into the pack and taking a piece of paper. She writes a quick note and hands it back to the receptionist.

"Thank you. I'll keep in touch with the Queen if there's any need." She nods in return and Quinn steps away from the desk. She can vaguely hear the receptionist mutter, "They can use email or courier service."

A sigh escapes her lips, she had brought that up a lot of times before but it seems the kings and queens of both nations like to have a middleman scamper around their territories.

She sits down on the open space beside the Noxian who was trying to garner as much heat from the fireplace as he could. She lifts her hands, running her fingers along his long hair. The act summons a hum from the Noxian and he turns to her, nuzzling his head against her open palm.

"Done already?"

"Yeah, it's a quick trip like I told you." She pouts, solidifying the fact that she could do this on her own. He sighs, leaning heavily against the backrest of his seat, "That doesn't make me worry less about you. You're a walking diplomat, anything can happen."

"I'm not untrained Talon." They've had this conversation before, numerous times.

"I understand but still- "

"Okay, since we're here. Why don't we do something?" They needed a distraction as Talon was emanating waves of frustration. "What can we possibly do in all this snow?" He sighs, an exasperated tone laced in every syllable in his voice. It was quite cold today and thus she can't really blame him.

"That's just it, we're going to snowball fight?"

"Are you serious?" He looks at her like she grew a second head but Quinn is adamant. She pulls on his arm, taking him farther away from the safe warmth of the fireplace. Quinn shudders now that they're both outside but she's too stubborn to see this through. Releasing her grip on her sullen boyfriend, she rushes to the pile of snow and scoops some of it in her palm.

"You know, if you're going to just stand there, you're the one who's going to be pelted by all these snow balls."

Talon lets out one audible sigh, "Remind me again why am I dating you?"

"Because you fell in love with my sheer tenacity and also because I swept you off your feet." She puffs her chest, the snowball now formed within her chilled fingers. Talon lets another sigh, trudging his feet over to her only to bend and press a kiss on her cold lips, "Indeed."

He splats a snowball right on her chest and Quinn does look surprised.

"You didn't just! I wasn't ready." He had picked up some snow, somehow. A lazy smile lightens his features as Talon tosses a snowball up and down his palm. "You didn't say we're not starting yet." He throws one on her way but Quinn is quick to dodge. She scoops up some of the snow, ducking low at another attack before she throws on his way. It hits his thigh, drenching the cloth in its wake.

He sidesteps, dodging one quick blow before he too makes another snowball.

Quinn grins at his renewed vigor, they were both competitive after all.

The supposed quick trip to Freljord stretched for two hours as the two visitors try to outmatch one another. It's only Braum's hulking figure that ushers them back inside the embassy, bless this soft man. He ushers both of them to different rooms wherein the embassy staff offers clean, dry clothes for them to wear.

Night had fallen so easily as they both lounged in their shared room, enjoying the warm meat stew and some bread. A blizzard passes outside their window but Talon is more than eager to keep his place by the fireplace.

Quinn chucks a thick piece of wood, reviving the flames as Talon leans against her. A blanket is draped on top of them, warming them down to the toes. She presses a kiss to his temple, earning a delighted hum. Her arms encircles his shoulders, gathering more of him against her side. The light of the fire is a soothing light to lull one to sleep and in no time, Quinn is taunted by the promise of dreams.

She yawns, letting her breath blow against the short hairs sticking out of Talon's scalp. She smiles, pressing a soft kiss to his crown as he breathing evens under her touch.

He was _too_ overprotective of her.


	5. Day 5

**Day 5: Quinn and Talon meet when they moved into the same town in Animal Crossing Universe**

* * *

It's no surprise that the two nurse a fever after their tussle in the snow.

Bunched up in the blanket with a cold pack plastered on her forehead, Quinn lounges on the seat as she stares at their television screen. She's just recently created her character a navy colored bird with golden eyes dressed in a simple button up and shorts. She'd chosen to don a light gray beret and a small brown backpack.

She leans back into the plush cushions of the couch, enjoying the colors of the new Animal Crossing game. There's a lot of individuals in town, this was a new server for those who got the Switch after all.

She meanders to an isolated patch of land, there was hardly another person here and Quinn takes it as her chance to drink some medicine. She places the cup of water back on the table, only to notice another character in view.

This was a gray furred raccoon with a distinct selection of a blue hoodie and black pants. She sees its username on top and lets out a hearty laugh. Golden eyes shift to the closed bedroom, the one where he sleeps when he's alone.

"Talon! Is this really you?" She cries out, her eyes never leaving the door.

The door cracks open and true enough, a fever stricken Talon hobbles out of the room. In his hand is a gray Switch lite which hadn't existed in this household two days ago. He sits down beside Quinn, taking one of her pillows and plopping it onto his hoodie clad chest.

"When did you get a Switch lite? When did you get Animal Crossing?" He's silent for a while but on screen his character is circling around hers. "'The Blade's Shadow'. You're the only one I know who still uses that edgy title you got during high school. And why are you a raccoon?"

"Oh, so you've been stalking me since high school? That's new, Quinn." He snickers behind the flu mask. If they weren't both afflicted by a fever, she would be beet red by now. Coughing against her fist, Quinn focuses on the screen, "Idiot. I didn't know you until college. Anyways, a raccoon?"

"They had the most assassin appeal out of the bunch." He murmurs against his mask, eyes focused on the screen of his Switch.

Quinn, makes her way to one of the trees before turning back to the raccoon trailing behind her, "Do you even know how to play this game?"

There's a pause before Talon's answer.

"…No. But Cass told me it'd be like that 'Harvest Moon' only with animals." Quinn lets out a hearty laugh, a grin lighting up her feverish cheeks. She's trying her best to imagine Talon in such a setting but it doesn't fit his image at all.

The Noxian buries himself in the game, going to another patch of the forest where some apples had fallen down from the trees. He picks them up and gathers some flowers too. Quinn also does the same, minding the remaining items that Talon didn't pick up and guiding him back to town.

The two ease into a method in how to enjoy the game together. There are some requests from the NPC and they try their best to sort those out.

Three hours pass by and the doorbell rings. Talon peels himself from his spot on the couch, noticing that Quinn had fallen asleep. He didn't notice when she stopped playing, having been too immersed with his game.

He retrieves the blanket that has fallen from its perch and peeling the cool pack off her forehead, replacing it with a fresh one. Quinn hums in her sleep, burrowing her red face into her pillow. Talon also replaces his cool pack before trudging towards the door, wondering who could it be.

There's a glum looking Ezreal standing on the other side of the door. "Can I help you, Ez?" Talon's hoarse voice was enough to tell how sick he was and the blonde has a look of sympathy on his face. "Lux asked me drop you guys some medicine and warm soup." He offers the packaged food to the Noxian, before fishing out a small paper bag from his pocket, "Drink this before you eat, okay?"

"Thanks. Did Quinn tell you?" He places the medicine on the drawer by the entrance.

"Not entirely. Lux had to get the information out of your girl. But anyways, I got to go. I hope you guys get well soon." Ezreal rushes away, his boots making loud steps on the pavement. Talon closes the door behind him, gathering the items and bringing them to the dining table. He prepares the food, appreciating the smell of the soup. Once he's placed his glass of water on the table, he trudges to the sleeping Demacian.

"Quinn, wake up. Come eat dinner." She burrows her face into the blanket. He nudges her shoulder once more, hoping to rouse her.

"No, I'm too sleepy." She mutters underneath the fabric of the blanket.

"If you don't get out, I won't play anymore Animal Crossing with you." He smirks, removing his hand off her shoulder as he hears a strings of muffled curses. Tired golden eyes stare back at him from under the blanket. She sits up slowly stretching before mussing her short purple locks even more.

"I smell soup. Did you make some?" She slowly slides to a stand, wobbling lightly but Talon helps her up. They make their way to the dining table where she pulls the chair besides his usual seat. She pulls her food to her current spot, forgoing her seat across his own.

"No, your lovely friends brought these for us." He takes one of the medicine and presses it to her open palm, "Drink before you eat." She grimaces at the sight of the white tablet before tossing it into her mouth and gulping with water. She makes a pinched look before sticking her tongue out, "Gross."

He nods, the medicine would never be an appealing factor to getting sick.

The Noxian plucks the soup from the container, gathering some of their leftover wheat bread and placing some on her plate. Quinn mutters a soft thank you before taking one piece and munching on it. She drinks some of the soup, humming at the warmth spreading through her belly.

Sepia eyes regarded her flushed skin and disheveled hair while she munches on her share of bread. Her manner of eating was uncharacteristic of a high borne noble but that made her appeal. Quinn turned to him, a question on her honeyed eyes. He shakes his head, diving back into his food.

Ah indeed, she truly was his girl.


	6. Day 6

**Day 6: Quinn and Talon who already knew each other bump into each other in a bookstore and discover something new about each other**

* * *

Talon huffs lightly, frustration bubbling inside him as Cassiopeia's note is pinched within his fingers. He'd been tasked to buy some books that she'd been eyeing and being in Noxus at the time, she can't have the books flown in. Thus, being the trusted Noxian who's currently in Demacia, Talon was left to procure the books for his sister.

It doesn't help the bookstore that sold the books was two blocks away from his apartment thus making him having to stop by before getting home. He checks his watch, it's a little more thirty minutes after five. He'll have some time to check out the racks before the store closes.

Dragging his fingers through his hair, Talon finally finds the bookstore with the embellished signage, Morellonomicon. He can't help but wonder why it's such an odd choice of a name but proceeds to cross the street, he's thankful it was an easy find. The bell along the wall chimes at his entry but there's no one behind the wooden desk by the entrance.

There's a bell sitting on the counter but he waits a while, hoping the shopkeeper may show up. Sepia eyes focused on the watch strapped around his wrist, a minute ticks by and then another. Once three minutes has gone, he presses on the bell.

The ringing echoes in the empty shop, the sound bouncing along the old walls.

"Coming!" A familiar voice cries out and he's no sooner greeted by the surprised face of his Demacian. She schools her surprised face before walking to the area behind the counter. "What a surprise to see you here." She grins at him, her elbows perched on the polished wood of the counter.

"I'm on an errand. I'm more surprised to see you here." He studies her look, which is unusual from her normal getup. Her short purple locks are kept neat by a pale cream bandana. She's wearing an light gray oxford button up shirt and a pair of denim pants, which is unlike her wardrobe at all. She has a cream apron on, it's quite odd for someone working in a bookshop. "Your getup is also unsual."

She chuckles, "I'm helping Old man Doran run the shop while he's out doing deliveries. Since you're a customer, what can I do for you?" He lets out a sigh, of course she'd be part-timing over here. There's a been a slow stream of orders from her clients. He hands her the note with Cassiopeia's orders.

"These aren't the usual books you'd find in a bookstore. Funny that you'd be looking for them. I don't think they were much of your avenue." She shifts her gaze from the note to the man in front of her. He sighs, "They're for Cass."

"That does answer it. I mean why would you need an 'Amplifying Tome' or the recipes to the perfect 'Rabadons'. These are like skin care and cooking books." She snickers before making her way out of the booth. Talon follows after her appraising the shelves and shelves of books. There's a musty scent in the air, the mixture of new and old books in the shelves were bordering from unsightly to nostalgic.

They turn through various shelves until Quinn stops in front of a towering selection. "All right, so 'Amplifying Tome' is here but the Rabadon's book is two rows higher." She plucks one book with a gold cover on it and places it along the crook of her arm. She sifts through the labels before she points out a book with a dark purple cover, "That one."

Talon easily reaches it and plucks the book out of the bunch. It's quite thick, with a distinct calligraphy on the cover. Quinn hands him the other book, "Now, all done. You'll have to pay through the counter." She points to the end of the narrow passage they came through and Talon meanders back.

He walks ahead, leaving Quinn to the shelves.

Standing in front of the desk, there was still no sign of Quinn or Doran. The Noxian checks his watch, it's ten minutes before six and he has to buy something on the way. His hand hovers over the bell but Quinn is walking towards the counter. There's a thick book in her arms and a wide grin on her face.

"I found this one for you."

"For me? I don't think I have the time to really read books."

She gives him the most deadpan look, "As someone who has seen you toiling hours and hours in his side of the town in Animal Crossing, I refuse to believe that." She pushes the thick black leather book into his arms. The words Black Cleaver are etched unto the cover and he can tell this book was well-loved due to how worn the pages are.

"It's mine. It's about a mysterious assassin prowling at night and taking people out. There's also some ranger that comes to thwart his heinous ways. Also –" He raises a hand stopping her, chuckling at her flustered look. "Aren't you spoiling me the story already?"

She blushes at his words before clearing her thought, "Sorry, I got a little carried away. It's my favorite book after all." He flips the book, noting the worn marks on the leather. "Just give it back to me when you're done."

"If it's your favorite, why isn't it at home?" He arches a brow as she starts to punch in the ISBN of the books Cass is getting. She pauses, a thoughtful expression on her face, "It's been a while since I visited this place actually. Last time I read the book was a year ago and I've forgotten it since. I just remembered about it since you're here."

"Was it in any of the shelves we passed by?" He hands her the money as the total price of the books shows up on the POS machine. The Demacian shakes her head before pressing more buttons on the machine. "No, it's in the drawer that Doran assigns for me. The assassin just reminds me so much of you, so I remembered."

"I didn't know I instilled fear and murdered people." He says scornfully but she chuckles. "No, no it's not that. It's just-"

She pauses, a blush staining her cheeks crimson before smiling to herself. Her amber gaze focuses on him, "Just read when you have the time okay?" He nods and the Demacian picks up a paper bag to put the books in, "Are you done with work?"

"Yes, I was just stopping by to get the books before heading home. What time do you end here?" He checks the time once more, it's five minutes after six. Quinn fishes out her phone, eyeing the messages before letting a small smile flit to her face. "Oh, Doran's coming back in twenty minutes. He says I can go as long as I lock up before we head out. Can you wait for me?"

"Of course." He takes the paper bag off the counter as Quinn makes a beeline to the staff rooms. Quinn comes out after five minutes dressed in the usual clothes she prefers. Her hair is tucked behind a boy's cap as she locks the main door of the shop.

Night has fallen quickly as the temperature of the city, Demacia is well into autumn.

Talon shudders at the cold, still unused to how Demacia has such frigid winters but he'd rather have these days than Freljord. Quinn slips her arm in the crook of his elbow, "So I was thinking about dinner."

"We can eat out don't worry." He eyes the bright lights of the restaurants in front of them. "It's the least we can do since we're already out."

"Let's just be sure to get home right after. I need to water the flowers in my town." She murmurs as her gaze sweeps the shop names. He tugs her closer to his frame as people walk by but he can't help but muse, "True. We still need some fishing to do."


	7. Day 7

**Day 7: Quinn and Talon walking through town holding hands while it snows**

* * *

It's just been a week since their last trip to Freljord but it seems they've found themselves in the very country that Talon is least happy with. She arranges the scarf around his neck, chuckling at his petulant look as they're holed up in the embassy once more.

"Remind me again why you're tied to the Demacian government." He takes her hands and plucks them off the scarf, she'd been rearranging the fabric for a good five minutes now.

"It's a complicated story." She grasps on the lapels of his overcoat, tucking the clothing snug against his frame. "We're heading to the consulate after here, Ashe has some documents for me."

He arches a brow, "You're even first name basis. You keep forgetting to address her title when we're around her countrymen." He slips on the gloves she hands him as she wraps her dark blue scarf around her neck. "We've been friends for a long time so I'm not used to calling her Queen. Anyways, if you really want to interrogate me, let's go to a café where it's warm and there's something we can chew on."

He chuckles as she slips on her gloves, slipping her arm within the crook of his own. "Come on, let's make this quick. I know you don't like the cold."

He sighs once they step to the entrance, "I doubt I'd ever learn to like it. I don't think we've even out the score with our previous snowball fight but I'd like to avoid getting sick any time soon."

"Yes, that is true." She tightens her hold on his arm as they made their way out of the building. Today was much colder than their previous visit but the snow was all the same to the Noxian. He shudders as the snow falls around them, his breath coming out as visible puffs.

The road towards the consulate is a steep one, as the building is located well into the heart of the city they were in. Quinn watches the various citizens mingle along the stalls, some offering warm drinks to passers-by. She hums as there's a notable chocolate stand in these streets.

Swimming in her thoughts, the Demacian doesn't notice the slick pavement beneath her boots. She yelps as her boot slips on the moistened ground, thankfully Talon straightens her up before she could injure herself. She blushes dark within his arms, "Eyes on the road." He sighs as he guides the both of them to a much stable line of the pavement.

Talon's fingers lace around her own, guiding her along the path.

"Sorry, I was looking for the specific hot chocolate stand that Ashe was telling me about." She gives him an embarrassed smile, shifting her gaze away from his scrutiny. Talon sighs, "Once we're done with the consulate we can come back but for now, look where you're going." He pulls her flush against his side as a yordle passes by them. Their small stature completely putting them on Quinn's blindside. Once the small citizen has passed, sepia eyes study her seriously.

"Work with me, woman." There's a biting edge to his tone and Quinn winces. He must really dislike the cold. She gives him some space before squeezing his fingers to which he surprisingly reciprocates. A sour look is plastered on his face as more snowflakes pay homage on his wide shoulders. They'll be thoroughly drenched by snow if they dally any more.

"Sorry." She murmurs to which Talon sighs before pulling her back against his side. They make their way slowly, the slope finally coming to a halt as the ground flattens evenly under their feet. The snow continues to fall but if they continue their current pace, they'd reach the consulate in no time.

There's more people as they're nearing a plaza, many light-haired citizens looking at some bargain goods. Some others were busy selling food that could make her mouth water. She stops herself before her mind wanders once more, focusing to slightly swing their joined arms under the snowfall.

Amicable silence envelopes them as they stay on the cobbled steps, finally arriving to their destination which some time to spare. Warm air greets them once they step in and Talon relaxes at the promise of warmth, hobbling towards the large fireplace in the lobby. Quinn quickly makes her way up the steps with the documents in tow. She casts one quick glance at the Noxian, lounging on one of the comfortable sofa chairs.

He looks quite content before shifting his gaze towards her, "Stop staring and do your job." There's a teasing lilt in his voice and Quinn chuckles from her perch from the upper section of the staircase, "Yes, sir. I'm going."

She hears his chuckle as she makes her way to the receiving area, her shoulders squared and eyes sharp. She knocks thrice, each one in time with her breath. A muffled 'come in' responds behind the heavy weight of the door. Quinn grips the papers tighter before twisting the knob and stepping inside the office. Ashe's sharp blue eyes appraise her before relaxing,

"Long time no see, Quinn."

"I'd been hoping to visit on friendlier terms but that doesn't seem to be the trend these days." The Demacian chuckles as she hands the papers to the Queen Avarosa.

The Freljordian skims through the writing, her smile falling out of place until it was replaced with a grim look. "So the insurrections have reached Demacia as well. That's certainly an issue." She places the stack upon her desk, a worried look slipping into place. Quinn takes a seat on the plush armchair.

It was going to be a long talk.

When Quinn walks down the stairs, her tired eyes focus on her lover's sleeping face. Sprawled embarrassingly on the length of the sofa, his long hair fanning against the pillow he rested on. Soft snores escape his lips as a blanket is strewn over him. She turns around, finding the warm smile of Braum from the corner. He raises an arm in greeting as Quinn waves back.

She shifts her gaze back to the Noxian, treading her fingers through his fair slowly waking him up. He blinks wearily before yawning as he sits up. "Did I sleep long?"

"A little. " She fixes his hair, chuckling at the knots her fingers are getting into. She presses a kiss against his brow as he finally gets his bearings straight. He stands first, a hand extended to her, "Come on. I'm hungry and you owe me a story to tell."

She smiles and takes his hand.

Indeed.


	8. Day 8

**Day 8: Quinn wearing clothes in Talon's favorite color  
**

* * *

He's waiting in the lobby, his eyes focused on the ticking of his wristwatch. It'd been an hour since he's gotten home. They'd been invited to have dinner as a means to welcome autumn. In truth, his father is just hoping to hang out with his children at the start of a new season.

He'd just told her earlier this morning that she'd been invited for the dinner. Of course, it had been a verbal scolding from her end. Quinn was a woman who stuck to a schedule and this shift in her daily dynamics makes her uneasy. He had to soothe her, promised her some boxes of sweets as compensation. He'd been debating if two boxes were good enough but he bought three just to be sure; they were her favorite as well.

The door to their shared bedroom opens and he quickly spins to the doorway from his seat by the couch. He can hear her grumbling, the words too incoherent but her voice says it all.

He waits, eyes focused on the empty doorway but her incessant cursing and the sound of fabric strewn around was a distinct signal of her frustration. He swallows dryly, standing from his seat and slowly making his way to the bedroom. He pauses, re-evaluating if this was the appropriate approach but they couldn't waste any more time. He still needs to drive them to the restaurant, it'll be thirty minutes before they arrive.

"Quinn?" He knocks gently on the door, his eyes roving the dimly lit room and finding no Demacian within it. The private bathroom door is ajar with light filtering through it. "I'm here. Wait." She calls from the bathroom, the sound of the hair dryer working and some spray? He can't be too sure what she's doing but he stays put.

He checks the time once again; five minutes has passed. With nothing else to do, he paces towards the mirror, fixing his wayward bangs. His long hair is kept neatly by a tie along his nape. The sharp cut of his suit, fitted to his build hugged him in the right places as the dark navy fabric gives him a professional feel. The dark teal button up peeking out of his suit sits in contrast to the dull outercoat. The bronze tie embroidered with the Du Couteau coat of arms sits in between the labels. He can't help but feel stifled by the clothing, it was too formal for his own liking.

He toes the expensive dark gray shoes before shifting his gaze back to the bathroom. "We're running late, Quinn." He tucks his watch back into his sleeve, the silver dagger-like cufflinks glinting under the lowlight.

"All right, all right. I'm done." The bathroom door opens and she steps out. He freezes, sepia eyes looking her up and down before resting over confused amber. She looked wonderful, dressed in his favorite colors even. Donning an off-shoulder chiffon dress in dark blue with an A-line skirt. There were some teal flowers embroidered on the fabric, and gold centers in each floral accent. The skirt stops in the middle of her thigh accentuating her firm legs that were clad in silver pumps that he knows she doesn't own.

Her purple looks in a messy up do, a braid trails along the left side of her head as her bangs falls along her right cheek. She'd put on some light makeup, dark smoky eyeshadow to help accentuate her honey-colored eyes. He doesn't realize how long he has been staring until she's clearing her throat.

"Do I look that weird?" She blushes furiously, clearly this manner of dressing was out of her league. He walks towards her, bends down to press a warm kiss on her rouged lips. Pulling back, he tucks a stray lock behind her ear, she'd chosen to wear her signature silver arrowhead studs.

"You look beautiful." He takes her hand in his own, "Come on. We'd better go or else I might have to forego dinner with the family and have you for tonight." He smirks knowingly at her as she blushes hard, smacking his arm as she plucks the purse from the dresser. "You will not! I dressed up for the dinner, it's the least thing you can do for me." He chuckles heartily, guiding the both of them out of their apartments and locking it after he steps out.

He notices the stares they're getting as they make their way to the parking lot. Quinn does too. She slips into the passenger's seat of the convertible as Talon closes the door behind her. He makes his way to his side of the car, sliding behind the wheel and prepping for the trip.

"You're missing something." She's looking at him and Talon quickly presses his lips against hers. Once done, Quinn settles against her seat as Talon brings the car into Drive. The journey to the restaurant was filled with amicable talk with Talon checking the time in various intervals. It takes them twenty minutes to get to the restaurant, enough for the couple to make their way to their seats.

Other patrons of the establishment openly stare at them that Quinn feels a little self-conscious, "You're really eye candy to the masses today, Talon." She chuckles as he brings her through various hallways, his comforting hold of her hand grounding her. "You say that but you're equally appeasing their eyes. However," He pauses as he opens the door to their reserved room. Gazes shifted towards them.

It's Cassiopeia who rushes towards them first. Her dark hair kept in an ornate update with gold ornaments. She's sporting a mermaid dress, scales shifting from gold to emerald with the gesture of her palm on them, the cut is very much Shuriman. She was slowly getting into the fashion in that specific continent. "You look lovely Quinn!" She gushes over the slightly shorter Demacian, cooing as Talon stares at his sister oddly.

"Come on and sit down, the food's going to be served." Katarina calls for them, an impatient look on her fair face. She'd dolled up for tonight's dinner. Her long red hair cascaded down her back in loose waves as she wears a backless black dress that hugs her assets nicely. Garen is sitting to her left. His large frame imposing but he looks very nervous to be in a room with Noxians. They've just started dating a year ago after Katarina met him through various connections.

He smiles at Quinn, the tension in his shoulders easing as he was no longer the only Demacian in the room. Markus smiles at them from his seat, "Come sit." Cass releases her hold on Quinn, taking her spot beside Katarina. Talon takes his seat at his father's right hand side, Quinn sitting beside him. Markus smiles warmly,

"You two match. You look good together."

At his words, the blush on both their cheeks darken.


	9. Day 9

**Day 9: Talon and Quinn during an Apocalypse **

* * *

_Deep breaths, deep breaths._

She tells herself as she presses her body against the door. The distinct pounding thundering her small frame, or maybe that's her blood pulsing within her body. Golden eyes rove her home; it was just as she remembered it would be. The pounding begins to ease but she doesn't relent, standing on her tip toes to peer at the peephole. Her gaze finds only the open mouth of whatever is behind the barrier. A jarring strike on the door catches her off-guard, pushing her down on the door. She's almost sure the door would come down on her- thankfully, it doesn't.

Wide-eyed, she watches as the door takes numerous hits, each one causing her to jump in terror. It takes a good minute before it stops and the heavy drag of feet pander away from the door. Quinn collapses on the floor, her eyes focused on the slow turn of the ceiling fan. How could this happen? She wipes the sweat from her brow as she tries to piece herself together.

"I gotta call Talon." She quickly crawls to the couch where she left her phone. Scanning through her contacts, she tries to call his number but the line is busy. She tries his office number but the results are the same. Panic is slowly settling in her veins, where could he be? Is he safe? Did one of those things …?!

She feels a panic coming, rendering her breathless. Quinn's vision swirls as she topples on the couch, her arms grasping onto the armrest before she could fall. Thoughts, dark morbid thoughts fill her mind and she's envisioning the worst. She opens a browser to check the news, thankful her connection to the internet was still work. Results come out messy, zombies, Armageddon or apocalypse, every single post is about it. She pulls the remote from the coffee table hoping to find the news more informing.

The answers flood immediately as forecaster Janna shows up on screen despite the content hardly being a weather forecast. She looks too disheveled for her usual look.

"W-we're here on the topmost floor of headquarters. I'm not so sure you can see this but we're recording through mobile right now." She sucks in a breath as the camera pans out to the door leading down the rooftop. Harsh pounding sounds fill the air and Janna looks more terrified than Quinn has seen her in all her broadcasting life, "We bounded the door as best as we could but we aren't sure how long it'll hold." She bites her lip in anticipation before the camera shifts to the ground below.

Numerous individuals are walking in a snail's pace, they looked mindless with blood and missing body parts adorning them. The sight of how much gore causes Quinn to gag, she had to steel herself. The camera zoomed in on a child, their eyes glassy eyed with blood decorating the lower half of their face.

"It seems that the citizens have slowly become zombies." Janna's voice over the broadcast was grim. Quinn swallows the rising bile, her eyes never leaving the television. "Just earlier today, a strange gas was released in the air. Authorities mentioned it was a terror attack from Zaun due to the rising tensions of our nations and their own." Janna coughs and the camera focuses on her. She looks weary, before fixing her glasses, "Some of the individuals have succumbed to the gas but some others aren't. We still have no updates from the Authorities on what to do but-" She pauses her eyes grim, "Please take care of yourselves."

The broadcast cuts and there's static shown on the television. Quinn sinks to the couch, trying to piece the information together. She'd just gone out to buy some snacks from the convenience store, how could things turn out like this. She feels a sob coming out of her mouth but she clamps her hand against her lips. Her shoulders shake as she holds her phone in a tight grasp, what's going to happen next?

She jumps off her seat as a wave of thunderous pounding comes from the door. The Demacian sticks to her seat, frozen at the sheer audacity of that creature to come back. She inches away from the door way, fear coursing through her veins. The pounding stops as the sounds of struggle break out before resuming another wave.

"Quinn!" She doesn't remember when she bolts towards the door. Nor does she keep track of how many times she fumbled with the locks of their door. She pulls it open so harshly, pulling on the back of his shirt into their abode before closing the door shut. She does all the locks in place, peeking through the peephole before she appraises the man. Could she have stopped herself as she collapses into his arms, worn and weary. Or could she have stopped the tears that were free falling from her eyes as his arms wrapped around her.

He presses a kiss against her hair, sighing as he feels the tension leave from both their bodies. Talon pulls back to study her, weary sepia eyes reflect the look of panic in her eyes. "I couldn't contact you." She choked as his rough fingers wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"The communications have been jammed. Thankfully there weren't that much of them on the streets so I could drive back here." He cups her face, looking her over but really it should be her looking over him. Talon's bare forearms were littered with cuts and scratches. His normally kept look was disheveled as his hair was tumbling freely around his shoulders. There's a bloody cut along his cheek and torn edges of his clothes.

"Did you hear what happened?" She whispers, taking in deep breaths to calm herself. "I watched Janna's broadcast all over the billboards. Damn Zaun." He curses, wincing lightly. Her amber eyes focused on the wound along his abdomen, the blooming crimson a stark contrast to the light blue of his shirt.

"Talon. We need to have that cleaned." He laughs bitterly, cradling the wound with his hand. "Come on. I wouldn't want you to clean a bloody floor." She aids him towards their private bathroom, laying out more comfortable clothes. The sound of the shower is the only sound in the room. Police sirens blare out of their apartment complex but she's too afraid to peek out at the disaster downstairs.

The door opens, the light of the bathroom spilling into their dimly lit room. Strong arms wrap around her from behind as Talon rests his chin on his shoulder. On any normal day, this would be her cue to tease him but she's too numb with fear to really be in a joking mood. "Katarina, Cass and father are fine. They were at home when it happened. They'll be able to fend for themselves." He nuzzles her neck; the familiar actions ease her into safety.

"What else did you see?" She had to ask, she had to know. There was no point on keeping the wool above her eyes. His arms loosened and he turns her around, a grim look on his face. "It's gruesome. We all know how zombie movies happen, right? It's much like that outside. Soon, even our connection to the internet will stop and by then- "

"By then?"

"By then, we'll have to get out of here too." He says with finality that it rattles Quinn to the bones. To venture outside with the promise of peril and death. The Demacian wraps her arms around her, wasn't she stronger than this? She had to get herself together, it wasn't fair that Talon was trying to be the strong one for the both of them. She takes in a shuddering breath, taking in the disarray, of the world plunged in hell beneath them. Her smaller hands grasp onto his own, worn and scarred, so Talon.

"I'm trying not to have a panic attack." She needs to be honest, she has to. This was their only safe haven and once they step out, she doesn't know what will happen. He bends down, pressing kisses along her temple, to her brow, to her cheek and finally to her quivering lips. "Take your time. And when you're done, we're having dinner."

He presses a kiss once more before he saunters towards the kitchen, clad only in a loose shirt and his favorite pair of sweats. Quinn leans against the desk, catching her breath. He understood how much she hated looking weak but right now, weakness was a luxury they both couldn't afford.

Her cellphone starts to ping, numerous messages began to flood her inbox. The communication was back. She scrolls through most of them, finding her close friend's names.

Lux: It's bad. Are you all right? Zaun launched an attack here in Piltover. Thankfully much of the infected are being caged by Camille's security. I've contacted Garen, he's fine. I'm worried about you.

Ez: Lux is freaking out, I'm freaking out! Just keep safe! We're trying to control the contagion and seeing a cure to this. Gosh, to think our city state is so close to Zaun!

Jhin: Don't stop this from your deadline. (At this she had to roll her eyes, this man was truly insane)

Xin'Zhao: We're handling the horde. Some of the citizens have begun to section the streets. At 20:00, your roc will be with you.

Ashe: Don't go out.

Cass: Quinn! Did Talon arrive safely? That brother of ours was worried sick over you. Make your way to our home, we're fortified for anything.

Kat: Call us if you're in a pinch. My number is secured and available.

It's Talon's name that keeps pinging.

Talon: Where are you?

Talon: Quinn?

Talon: Are you safe?

Talon: Please answer e.m

Talon: I'm on my way.

Talon: PLesa tel me yoru Safe.

Talon: Here.

She almost chokes on the emotions playing when he's texting her. She takes a deep breath, smiling despite the despair coursing in her veins, there's a distinct tone of a message received from the other room.

The screen is bright against her tear-stained face,

Quinn: You're here. You're home. I'm okay. We will survive together.

The '…' shows up at the bottom.

Talon: We better.

**Author's Note:**

> I have the entire list of prompts in my Twitter: twitter.com/CrimsonAdvent


End file.
